


ART for: Where Everybody Knows Your Name

by kittyandmulder, romanticalgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyandmulder/pseuds/kittyandmulder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: Art for romanticalgirls adorable Fanfiction for the Stucky AU Bang 2018!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Everybody Knows Your Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978576) by [kittyandmulder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyandmulder/pseuds/kittyandmulder), [romanticalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl). 



> We're so happy to claim this awesome author and her story. There were so many scenes that inspired us, but sadly not enough to draw them all. So here are the few we managed. Enjoy! And read the story if you haven't already!

 

_“Wow. Ugly and ignorant.” Bucky grabs the guy holding Steve by the shoulder and jerks him back. It takes him a moment to release Steve, so Steve goes down onto his knees as the guy hits his back. Bucky kicks him in the ribs to keep him down. The other guy takes off, obviously not realizing Bucky’s only got one arm._


	2. Chapter 2

 

_He starts scrubbing, scouring the floor with the soapy water and, when that runs dark with blood, he breaks out a bottle of bleach and scrubs with that. By the time he stops, his arm is aching and he can still see the faint stains on the old floor. He slumps back against the counter. He’s tired and sore and knows he’s not going to get any sleep._


	3. Chapter 3

 

_Bucky catches his breath when Steve’s hand reaches out, touching the Star of David that hangs with Bucky’s dog tags. He seems to realize what he’s doing, what he’s done, and jerks his hand back quickly. “Shit. Sorry.”_


	4. Chapter 4

 

_He’s sprawled out, taking up the whole thing, despite his size. He’s got one arm thrown over his head and the other on his stomach. His jeans rest low on his hips and Bucky can see the waistband of his boxer briefs as well as the skin of Steve’s stomach from where his shirt has bunched up at the base of his ribs._


	5. Chapter 5

 

__

 

_“Fuck, yes,” Bucky breathes. He’s able to use his hand now, able to touch Steve, to slide his hand up and down his side, to feel the sharp jut of Steve’s hip bones, feel the bumps and ridges of his ribs._


	6. Chapter 6

 

_“I don’t care if people know about us. My friends are here in this bar. My family. And they already love you. I mean, you’ll still get the shovel talk from about five people, but you’re part of us.” Steve sighs, then turns his head and kisses Bucky’s wrist. “And I want you too. Like you too. And, maybe we could learn how to talk instead of assume shit and yell at each other.”_


End file.
